


The Legendary Sword

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Soul Eater
Genre: Fairies, Gen, Legendary Sword, Meisters, Quest, Weapons, soul wavelength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America goes on an adventure to find the legendary sword: Excalibur, but will he be able to handle the sword or not? </p>
<p>"My legend began in the 12th century!" -Excalibur</p>
<p>Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legendary Sword

Alfred was helping Arthur clean up the library in his house. He had a ton of old books that he was either giving to Alfred or some library that would use them more than he was.

Alfred picked up the next book on the pile and looked at the title.

"Hey, Iggy!" Alfred yelled.

"What? You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Arthur said from the second level where he was sorting books.

"What's 'Excalibur'?"

"It's a legendary sword that was used by legendary heroes and kings and it's said to give you glory and fame." Arthur went back to sorting.

"Hero? Glory?" Alfred asked himself. "I'm a hero!" Alfred didn't wait for Arthur's response and ran out of the house to find the sword.

"Of course, he's bloody annoying: the fairies hate him," Arthur said to an empty room. "…Alfred?"

Alfred slowly climbed up the side of the waterfall to the top. The book was held in his hand which made it difficult for him to climb.

He finally made it to the top and stood in the ankle deep water facing the cave.

"Well, this is it," he said and walked forward.

A small glowing light flew towards him. Alfred stared wide-eyed at the little fairy.

"Are you…real?" he asked and poked the poor thing.

"Yes," she huffed.

"Is Excalibur this way?"

The fairy made a face and flew off.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked, but shrugged and continued walking.

Alfred made it to a dead end and his eyes widened at the site of the legendary sword stuck in the rock. He approached it cautiously.

Alfred shrugged. "Nothing can hurt a big hero like me!" he said and pulled the sword free.

He held it in front of him surprised: he didn't think it would be that easy.

"Hello!" the sword said. "I am Excalibur!" The sword started glowing and Alfred let it go.

Light blocked his vision and he had to look away. He looked back when it died down and standing in front of him was a short white…thing wearing a white top hat with a cane.

"How totally…lame," Alfred said. " _You're_ the legendary sword? The way you look." It took everything he had to keep from laughing. "Super lame."

"Then, if I may ask, who are _you_ , looking like _that_?" Excalibur asked.

"Me?" Alfred asked. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, aka Amer—"

"My legend begins in the twelfth century. From the look of you, you must be an embodiment of a country, right? Where are you from?" Excalibur said and pointed his cane at Alfred.

"Don't go pointing your cane at me like that! It's rude. I'm from Washington D.—"

"I know. Let me show you something," Excalibur said and started to walk away.

"Hey, now," Alfred said. "You asked, aren't you going to listen? What's with you? If you're going to wear clothes, put some pants on, too. No one wants to see all that!" Alfred paused. "What are you going to show me?"

Excalibur thrust his cane in Alfred's face again. "Do you want to hear my legend?"

"Don't point that cane at me!"

"Do you want to hear my heroic tale?"

"Move your cane, you annoying asshole," Alfred said starting to get really pissed off at the sword.

"Where have you come from?" Excalibur asked calmly.

Alfred hit the cane away. "Like I said, I came from Washington D.C."

"What's your favorite number between one and twelve?" Excalibur moved the cane back in front of Alfred's face.

"What? Between one and twelve? One, of course! A hero is _always_ number one!" Alfred said and held up one finger in emphasis.

"Fool! You have no right to choose! My legend begins in the twelfth century."

"You said to pick my favorite number, didn't you?"

Excalibur thrust his cane back in Alfred's face and he flinched back.

"Do you want to hear my legend?"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Alfred said.

"My legend begins in the twelfth century."

Alfred sweatdropped. "I know that."

"My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Fool! Listen! My mornings begin with a cup of coffee!" Excalibur paused. "Nothing beats roasted tea in the morning."

"Wha—"

"Thus, my mornings begin with a cup of coffee!"

"But you weren't drinking coffee—"

"Number one of the thousand provisions I want you to observe: my mornings begin with a cup of coffee. Do not forget that!"

"But I just said that you weren't drinking coffee."

"Fool! Do you know what this hat is?"

"Ugly?" Alfred said and snickered.

"Fool! If you don't know, then I will tell you. The taller a chef's hat is, the greater he is."

"So," Alfred said, "what you're saying is, you're great—"

"Fool! Whoever said I was a chef?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the white thing in front of him.

"You're completely incoherent."

"Hmm, this is why I can't abide hayseeds."

This was the last straw for Alfred. He pulled at his hair in frustration and screamed, "You're so annoying!"

Excalibur just stood there calmly with his cane over his shoulder.

"Legendary sword my ass!" Alfred pulled the book in front of him. "What's the deal with this book? It's completely undependable! Who wrote this…'Excalibur'!" Alfred froze for a second and threw down the book in anger. "You?"

"No autographs, please," Excalibur said and thrust his cane back at Alfred.

Excalibur dropped a large pile of paper into Alfred's hands. "In order to become my meister, there are a thousand provisions I would like you to observe. Be sure you look through all of them."

Alfred flipped over the first page. "There's even writing on the back," he said with disdain.

"I would greatly like you to participate with me in number four-hundred-fifty-two, the five-hour recitation party. And now…"

Excalibur raised his hands and started to glow, changing back into his weapon form. The papers in Alfred's hands scattered from the wind caused by the transformation.

"You have been chosen!" Excalibur said. "And now, it shall be yours—victory and glory!"

Alfred stared at the sword in wonderment and gripped the handle. "Glory!"

"Now, let's go, together!"

The area around Alfred and the sword glowed brightly and wings glowed behind Alfred.

Alfred placed the sword back in the rock and the glowing immediately disappeared.

"Idiot! Who would ever want you? You disgust me!"

Alfred walked away from the sword and didn't look back.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Excalibur called after him. "Alright, fine! I'll lower the thousand provisions down to eight-hundred, but I still defiantly want you to take part in the recitation party!"

Alfred met up with the fairy on his way back out.

"Did you meet Excalibur?" she asked.

Alfred made a face of disgust and just continued walking.

"Looks like he met him," the fairy said.

Alfred walked back into Arthur's house and collapsed on the couch.

Arthur sipped his tea. "That pile by the door is yours." Alfred nodded. "Did you have a good time with Excalibur?"

Alfred made a face. "How the hell did you put up with him?"

"I didn't. That was _King_ Arthur."

"Well, I have to admit, that guy deserves being called a hero for what he had to put up with."

"I agree fully."

"I better get back to my house," Alfred said and stood up. He held out the Excalibur book for Arthur to take.

"No, thank you, it's yours now," Arthur said.

"What? No, I don't want it."

"Oh well," Arthur said and pushed Alfred out the front door despite his protests. The bag full of books was thrown next to him. "See you at the next meeting!" And the door was slammed closed and locked.

Alfred made it back to his house and dumped the books Arthur gave him on his library floor. He sorted them to the piles of 'keep' and 'donate'.

There was also a third pile 'burn'. It only had five books within that pile and every time he looked at it, he would make a face of disgust.

The five books were all about Excalibur _by_ Excalibur and they went as follows: 'Excalibur', 'First Excalibur', 'Breakfast with Excalibur', 'Lunch with Excalibur', and '...it's Excalibur!'. The fucking sword was full of himself that was for sure.

"Stupid, Iggy, giving me these books."

Alfred brought them outside and he was about to light a match to burn them when a thought occurred to him.

The books were about a magical sword that could match soul wavelengths with anyone. The books belonged where there was a mass of weapons and meisters. Sure, he felt sorry for the kids that went searching for the sword, but history like this really shouldn't be destroyed.

Alfred put the match away and went to the nearest window. He fogged it up and wrote out the numbers for Shinigami-sama: 42-42-564.

"Hello, hello," Shinigami-sama said.

"Hey, it's Alfred."

"So it is. You've grown a bit since I last saw you!"

Alfred laughed nervously: dealing with Shinigami-sama always unnerved him.

"I actually called you because I have some books that you may like for Shibusen's library.

"Oh, ho! Bring them over and I'll look at them."

"Alright," Alfred said.

Shinigami-sama sent Alfred a thumbs-up and ended the call.

All the countries knew about weapons, meisters, Kishin, witches and anything else that Shibusen dealt with, but most of the responsibility and blame for any collateral damage and such that had to do with that fell to Alfred since Death Weapon Meister Academy was located within his country. Sometimes he wished that Shinigami-sama built his city somewhere else.

Alfred sighed and gathered the books and booked a flight to Nevada for the next morning.

_The End._


End file.
